monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Amelie Purrmeow
Amelie Muroame - hybryda Okuri-suzume i Zennyo Ryūō. Uczęszcza do Straszyceum. Osobowość Amelie jest dosyć naiwna i nieśmiała. Bardzo się wstydzi osób, które widzi po raz pierwszy. Nie lubi być w centrum uwagi, wstydzi się patrzących oczu, może się ich boi? To pozostaje tajemnicą. Dziewczyna jest bardzo chorowita. Gdy była mała, wizyty u lekarza odbywały się co tydzień. Jak twierdzą jej rodzice - "Nie chowała im się zbyt dobrze". Jej dzieciństwo było wspaniałe, każdy mógł jej pozazdrościć. Między innymi dlatego, że prawie codziennie dostawała pieniądze lub różnego rodzaju zabawki, a gdy nie dostała tego co chciała, oznajmiała to głośnym, donośnym krzykiem. Na każde takie zachowanie, babcia dziewczyny, zawsze dawała "rady osoby starszej", typu: "Jak zacznie siedzieć, przestanie krzyczeć", "Jak zacznie raczkować, przestanie krzyczeć", itd. W wieku sześciu lat przestała krzyczeć (nareszcie...). Z powodu swoich wiecznych zachcianek, jej pokój był caaały przepełniony zabawkami, aż w końcu nie mieściły się w pokoju - dlatego przeniesiono większość nieużywanych zabawek do piwnicy, a niedługo potem je oddano. Amelie jest baaardzo wrażliwa i strasznie łatwo ją skrzywdzić. Jedną z jej wad jest brak możliwości odegrania się, boi się tego, dlatego też, jak na zawołanie z jej oczu płyną strugi słonych łez... Dziewczyna bardzo nie lubi przemocy. Amelie kocha rysować, pisać opowiadania oraz śpiewać. Te dwie pierwsze cechy mają bardzo duże znaczenie dla rodziny Amelie. Niedawno mama dziewczyny wpadła na pomysł, by wydrukować opowiadania Amelie i wysłać je do jakiegoś wydawnictwa. Czasem, Amelie lubi pożartować, co jej wychodzi fenomenalnie. Jest coś czego nienawidzi bardziej niż wszystkiego - swoich kuzynek. Po prostu ich nie cierpi i nie zapowiada się, że zakopie z nimi topór wojenny (co najwyżej mogą takim toporem dostać, tam gdzie słońce nie dochodzi). Gdyby mogła, z ogrooomnym uśmiechem na twarzy, zrobiłaby im taką krzywdę, by się nie pozbierały (Niestety nie może, to takie smutne...). Zainteresowania 'Projektowanie' Od ósmego roku życia, Amelie zaczęła interesować się projektowaniem i modą, ale już wcześniej pomagała swojej babci i mamie dopasować ubrania na określoną okazję. Dziewczyna w swojej głowie ma mnóstwo pomysłów na projekty, które chce jak najszybciej wykorzystać. W przyszłości chciałaby otworzyć własną działalność z ubraniami własnego autorstwa (no i oczywiście nieźle dać w kość swoim kuzynkom). 'Śpiewanie' Możliwe, że tą pasją zaraziła ją matka. Tak jak swoja mama chciała zostać piosenkarką. Od kiedy sięga pamięcią, mama śpiewała jej najpiękniejsze piosenki dla dzieci, które Amelie pamięta do dziś. Z powodu na swoją pasję, Amelie zaczęła interesować się Violettą - swoim ulubionym serialem. Często nuci sobie piosenki z tego serialu lub z innych znanych filmów dla dzieci. 'Kolekcjonerstwo' Kolekcjonowanie zabawek i innych rzeczy rozpoczęło się wraz z narodzinami dziewczyny. Wtedy dziadek Amelie codziennie przywoził jej różne zabawki. Gdy Amelie miała trzy latka zaczęła kolekcjonować figurki Littlest Pet Shop, do których jest bardzo przywiązana. Obecnie posiada ich około czterystu. Oprócz nich zbiera różnego rodzaju lalki i nie tylko. Z powodu tej manii w jej pokoju znajdowało się tak wiele zabawek, że trzeba było je pooddawać. 'Czytanie' Mama Amelie codziennie czytała jej książeczki dla dzieci i w ten sposób zaraziła ją miłością do książek. Zamiast wydawać na bezużyteczne rzeczy, Amelie woli wydać swoje pieniądze na dobrą książkę (albo na jakąś lalkę, co za różnica!). Bardzo często przesiaduje w bibliotece szkolnej. Wraz ze swoją najlepszą przyjaciółką - Julią stworzyły "Mole Książkowe" - ich własny gang, poświęcony czytaniu książek. Wymyśliły nawet hymn gangu!: Mole Książkowe Mole, mole, mole, mole! Ksią, ksią, książkowe! Owe, owe, owe, owe! Love, love, love, love! Ogórkoweee! Pomidoroweee! 'Pisanie opowiadań' Dziewczyna kocha pisać opowiadania, powieści, wiersze i inne tego typu rzeczy. Możliwe, że ma to po swoim pradziadku - Czesławie, nie był znany, ale miał nie małą fantazję! Nie pisał opowiadań, ale je opowiadał swoim córkom. Rodzina Amelie wierzy, że dziewczyna zostanie w przyszłości znaną bajkopisarką. Relacje 'Rodzina' Rodzeństwo Dziewczyna nie ma żadnego rodzeństwa, jest jedynaczką, lecz chciała mieć młodszą siostrę. Kiedyś miała mieć siostrę... Bardzo się cieszyła, wręcz promieniała z radości, lecz pewnego dnia dowiedziała się, że zarodek się nie rozwija, trzeba było usunąć ciążę. Amelia popadła w rozpacz, nie wybaczyła Bogu, że nie uratował jej siostry/brata przed śmiercią. Rodzice Matka - Anna - jest administratywistą, lecz nie ma pracy. W wolnych chwilach pisze wspaniałe książki i opowiadania znane na całym świecie. Jest bardzo zdyscyplinowaną i mądrą kobietą, jest bardzo kulturalna. Ma przepiękny głos. Bardzo ważną dla niej rzeczą jest edukacja jej córki, jest z niej dumna. Wytrwale dąży do upragnionego celu, nic jej nie powstrzyma. Kobieta kocha czytać książki o tematyce historycznej. Ojciec Amelie - Michael - jest kierowcą. Bardzo lubi rozbawiać córkę. Amelie nie czuje przed nim respektu. Często narzeka na bezrobocie. Kiedyś często wyjeżdżał w poszukiwaniu nowej pracy. Był w wielu ciekawych miejscach. Jest bardzo ciekawski, często prosi córkę o... dosyć dziwne rzeczy. Dziewczyna nie spędza z nim dużego czasu, ponieważ prawie cały dzień jest w pracy. Dalsza Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Amelie jest rozsypana po całym świecie. Ma ponad trzydziestu kuzynów i kuzynek. Jej rodzina znajduję się we Włoszech, Polsce, Kanadzie, Norwegii oraz w Niemczech. Lepsze stosunki utrzymuje z rodziną od strony matki, lecz większej połowy nie zna. Z rodziną od strony ojca widuje się bardzo rzadko i tak robi to z przymusu, bo po prostu nie lubi ich towarzystwa. Od strony matki ma trzy okropne kuzynki, gdyby mogła chętnie by pokazała im gdzie pieprz rośnie, ale niestety nie może. Przyjaciele Amelie nie jest "rozchwytywaną" osobą. Mimo to, ma grupkę przyjaciół, z którymi się trzyma i może na nich liczyć w każdej sytuacji. Do tej grupy należą m.in.: Kiyomi Haunterly, Neightan Rot, Wydowna Spider, Niewidzialny Billy oraz Sandra Nadolna - jej najlepsza przyjaciółka. Razem odrzucili zasady Straszyceum i zaprojektowali własne mundurki, wbrew postanowieniom kodeksu uczniowskiego. Amelie zabrała ich na zakupy i uszyła dla nich lepsze mundurki niż te, które mogli sobie wyobrazić. Poza swoim "team'em", Amelie posiada kilka przyjaciółek, w śród nich są: Bonita Femur, Peri i Pearl Serpentine, Lagoona Blue, Rochelle Goyle, Lorna McNessie, Draculaura, Elissabat i Jinafire Long. Ame ma jeszcze jedną, dobrą przyjaciółkę - Lee. Z pandołaczką przyjaźni się od tego roku, ponieważ dziewczyna dopiero od tego roku rozpoczęła naukę w Straszyceum Monster High. Poznały się na spotkaniu koronowanych głów zorganizowanym przez Cleo de Nile, która postanowiła sobie zebrać wszystkie w jednym miejscu, aby sprawdzić czy są lepsze od niej i jakie mają metody rządzenia. Tak na prawdę, Cleo ma na celu zostać najlepszą władczynią w całej historii. W związku z tym pragnęła poznać słabości swoich przeciwników. Spotkanie nie było zbyt ciekawe, ale dzięki niemu, Lee i Amelie lepiej się poznały. Znajomi Dobre zdanie o Amelie ma większość osób z klasy dziewczyny. Można by było powiedzieć, że wszyscy ją lubią (ale nie z wzajemnością) nie licząc osób takich jak: Ania, Agata, Klaudia, Maciek, Tomek (chociaż został wydalony z klasy), Julian, Amelka nr. II oraz Julka nr. II. Amelie ma bardzo dobre kontakty z Sashą Sesymphony, Veronicą Trinacrią, Marie Baioretto, Carmen Fromageouris oraz z Bonitą Femur. Miłość Amelie miała wiele związków, lecz ten pierwszy był zawsze najlepszy. Jej pierwszy (i obecny) chłopak to Porter Geiss. Połączyła ich miłość do sztuki. Mimo iż w Szkole Duchów był typem "niegrzecznego chłopca", Amelie postanowiła się dla niego otworzyć. Jednak, gdy dowiedziała się, że romansował ze Spectrą Vondergeist, rozmówiła się z Porterem. Nie była na niego zła, była smutna, nawet bardzo. Jednak jak to mówią, czas leczy rany. Podczas Jesiennego Balu przyjechał do niej ze Szkoły Duchów i tam pierwszy raz się pocałowali. Od tamtej pory są nierozłączni. Kiedy nie była z Porterem, chodziła z Niewidzialnym Billym, który zdawał się bardziej ją doceniać niż Porter. Z nim również się świetnie dogadywała, lecz między nimi nadal stała Spectra. W późniejszym czasie, zakochał się w niej Neightan Rot - syn jednorożca i zombie. Chłopak od razu ją zauroczył. Bo a) rasowy jednorożec, b) długie kolorowe włosy związane w wysoką kitkę. Jednak i ten związek nie trwał zbyt długo, ponieważ tym razem Frankie musiała wtrącić swoje trzy grosze. No cóż, najwyraźniej Amelie ma dar do nieszczęśliwych związków. Wrogowie Dziewczyna jest odtrącana przez większość upiorów i upiorek ze Straszyceum. Stara się nie wszczynać kłótni, woli siedzieć cicho i zazwyczaj pozwala sobie na docinki z ich strony. Jednak z czasem Amelie się zmieniła. Mając grupę przyjaciół urosła w siłę i potrafi się przeciwstawić. Jej odwieczną rywalką jest Tiffany Changeling (córka Królowej Podmieńców). Tiffany jest bardzo zazdrosna o talent do projektowania ubrań, który Amelie pragnie jak najbardziej rozwinąć. Gdy dziewczyna wyjechała w ramach szkolnej wymiany do Strachattanu, na tydzień mody, zastała ją tam Tiffany, która skopiowała jej projekty oraz zniszczyła jej sukienki na dzień przed pokazem. Tiffany ukradła także jej materiały, jednak Amelie udało się wybrnąć z tej sytuacji i w ciągu kilku godzin udało jej się uszyć całą kolekcję, jednocześnie zgarniając główną nagrodę. Amelie nikt nie denerwuje tak bardzo jak Frankie Stein. Córka Frankenstein'a bardzo irytuje Amelie swoją wiedzą o wszystkim i o wszystkich, wieczną niewinnością i niekończącym się wszędobylstwem. Ciągle wtyka nos w nie swoje sprawy i wyskakuje z ziemi jak nie z tego i z owego. Razem z Sandrą próbowała zapobiec uratowaniu Frankie w Freaky Fusion. Denerwuje ją także to, że prawie zawsze pali się do pomocy innym, ale koniec końców, nikt tej pomocy nie otrzyma i włącza tryb niewiniątka. Zwierzę Aby nakłonić rodziców do adopcji zwierzaka, Amelie musiała się nieźle nagimnastykować. Będąc dzieckiem, boginka miała pod swoją opieką wiele zwierząt, między innymi - papugi, króliki, świnki morskie, chomiki, gołębie, a także koty. Najbardziej "hardkorowym" zwierzęciem Ame była samica kaiju - Lea. Jednak to zwierzę, które obecnie posiada otrzymała dopiero niedawno. Razem ze swoją przyjaciółką - Bonnie (notabene córką śmierci i kostuchy), wybrała się do lasów deszczowych w Afryce. Podczas podróży, wśród krzaków znalazła małą deszczową kotkę z białymi łatkami w kształcie kości. Ze względu na to, że kotka przywodziła jej na myśl swoją przyjaciółkę, postanowiła nazwać ją na jej cześć. Kocica otrzymała imię Bone. Rodzice smoczycy nie byli do końca przekonani, z powodu na uczulenie dziewczyny na zwierzęcą sierść. W wyniku, kotka obecnie zamieszkuje domostwo jej dziadków. Wygląd Amelie jest bardzo wysoką dziewczyną. Jej włosy są w kolorze brązowym, dodatkowo posiadają fioletowe pasemka, dlatego, że bardzo szybko rosną, trzeba je krótko ścinać. Oczy Amelie są zielono - niebieskie lekko popadające w seledyn. Jej skóra jest bardzo blada. Z jej pleców wyrastają skrzydła wróbla. Ma również złoto - pomarańczowy ogon, który na końcu ma grudkę deszczu, cały ogon jest pokryty łuskami. Nogi dziewczyny są bardzo chude i są "ptasie". Klasyczny Potwór Okuri-suzume (jap. 送り雀 wróbel-wysłannik?) - ptak-zjawa o wyglądzie wróbla (yōkai), występujący w prefekturze Wakayama oraz w regionie powiatu Yoshino, w prefekturze Nara[1]. W Wakayama zwany także suzume-okuri[2]. Jest tam widywany na górze Nachi (Nachi-san)[3]. Ze względu na to, że jego trele przypominają ptaka o japońskiej nazwie aoji (trznadel szarogłowy, Emberiza spodocephala), tak też bywa czasem nazywany[3]. Nocą, gdy ludzie chodzą po górskich szlakach przylatuje, świergocząc "cii, cii, cii..."[1]. Na głos ten pojawia się wilk lub okuri-inu, które atakują ludzi. Słowo suzume oznacza w języku japońskim wróbla (Passer montanus). thumb|leftZennyo Ryūō (jap. 善如龍王 lub 善女龍王 "Dobra jak smoczy król" lub "Dobra kobieta smoczy król"?) - smocza bogini deszczu w mitologii japońskiej. Według tradycji buddyjskiej kapłan Kūkai wraz z innymi mnichami byli pierwszymi osobami, które zobaczyły tego smoka. W Konjaku monogatari opisano historię związaną z tym smokiem. Kūkai, założyciel buddyjskiej szkoły shingon odprawiał modlitwy o deszcz w świątyni Tōdaiji w Narze. Wszyscy uczestniczący w ceremonii doświadczyli wizji, w której na ołtarzu obok ogromnego węża Zentatsu pojawił się malutki wąż w kolorze złota, następnie oba węże zniknęły w świątynnym stawie Surasawa. Smoka uznano za króla nagów (smoków o indyjskim rodowodzie), znanego w Japonii jako Zennyo. Pojawienie się smoka uznano za dobry znak, a wkrótce po tym wydarzeniu spadł deszcz i zakończył długi okres suszy. Sintoistyczna świątynia Ryūketsu Jinja (Świątynia Jaskini Smoka) zawdzięcza swoją nazwę buddyjskiemu mnichowi, który doświadczył wizji, w której smok Zentatsu zamieszkał w przybytku świątynnym po tym jak w stawie Sarusawa w Nara, w którym zamieszkiwał utopiła się kurtyzana. W 1335 r. smok Zentatsu ukazał się cesarzowi Go-Daigo ostrzegając go przed zamachem na jego życie. hybryda, hybryd (łac. hybrida) – osobnik powstały w wyniku skrzyżowania dwóch organizmów rodzicielskich należących do innych ras, odmian, podgatunków, gatunków lub rodzajów. Mieszańce uzyskiwane są na drodze rozmnażania płciowego lub wegetatywnego. W wyniku krzyżowania osobników w obrębie jednego gatunku (między podgatunkami, odmianami, rasami) powstają mieszańce wewnątrzgatunkowe, przy krzyżowaniu osobników zaliczanych do różnych gatunków lub rodzajów, odpowiednio – międzygatunkowe i międzyrodzajowe. Miejsce pochodzenia leftElbląg (łac. Elbinga, Elbingus, niem. Elbing, prus. Elbings, rus. Эльблонг) – miasto na prawach powiatu w województwie warmińsko-mazurskim, siedziba władz powiatu elbląskiego i gminy wiejskiej Elbląg, ale miasto nie wchodzi w ich skład, stanowiąc odrębną jednostkę samorządu terytorialnego. Od 1992 stolica diecezji elbląskiej. Najstarsze miasto w województwie, jedno z najstarszych w Polsce (rok założenia 1237, prawa miejskie 1246). Miasto posiadało prawo do czynnego uczestnictwie w akcie wyboru króla[3]. Także najniżej położone miasto w Polsce.http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Weryfikowalno%C5%9B%C4%87 potrzebne źródło Leży u ujścia rzeki Elbląg do Zalewu Wiślanego. Według danych z 30 czerwca 2012 r. ma 123 977 mieszkańców. Elbląg to ośrodek przemysłu ciężkiego (Scana Zamech zajmująca się produkcją śrub napędowych do statków oraz Zakład Metalurgiczny Alstom Power), przemysłu spożywczego (browar wchodzący w skład Grupy Żywiec), również turystycznego (Kanał Elbląski ze słynnymi pochylniami). Największy jednak rozwój miasta przypadał na okres od 1 czerwca 1975 do 31 grudnia 1998, kiedy Elbląg był stolicą województwa. Miał wtedy miejsce znaczny napływ ludności do miasta. Oddano niedawno do użytku węzeł Elbląg-Wschód, znacznie skracający szlak z Gdańska i Warszawy do Elbląga i obwodu kaliningradzkiego (tzw. Berlinka, teraz droga ekspresowa S22 Elbląg – Grzechotki). Wraz z nowo budowanym przejściem Grzechotki – Mamonowo II będzie to najkrótsza droga z zachodu na wschód Europy. Obecnie trwa przebudowa na odcinku Elbląg-Wschód – Jazowa w kierunku Gdańska. Dzięki dotacjom z Unii Europejskiej rozbudowywany jest port morski, sieć tramwajowa, a także odbudowywane Stare Miasto. Jednocześnie budowane są nowe osiedla mieszkaniowe: Modrzewina-Północ, Krasny Las, Dąbrowa oraz przemysłowa Modrzewina-Południe. Elbląg jest jednym z najlepiej spenetrowanych archeologicznie polskich miast.http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Weryfikowalno%C5%9B%C4%87 potrzebne źródło Dzięki temu elbląskie muzeum posiada unikatowe eksponaty (np. średniowieczną windę). Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: '''Ame. '''Ulubione powiedzonko: Najbardziej lubi: 'Języki martwe, ponieważ bardzo lubi pisać opowiadania. '...a najmniej: '''W-f. Nienawidzi tego przedmiotu, gdyż to co robi nigdy nie jest doceniane. '''Zwierzak: Czarna kotka z lasów deszczowych - Bone. Nie rusza się z domu bez: '''Brudnopisu i ołówka. '''Ulubiony kolor: Różowy oraz fioletowy. Sekrety jej pokoju: '''Jej pokój jest ogromny. Po lewej stronie znajduje się ogromny segment, na którym trzyma swoje figurki, książki i inne tego typu rzeczy. Zaraz po segmencie znajduje się Ogromna szafa, w której znajdują się jej ubrania. Po prawej stronie segmentu stoi biurko, na którym znajduje się drukarka i wszystkie narzędzia pracy dziewczyny. Po prawej znajduje się wielkie łóżko, a po środku półka z jej lalkami. '''Ciekawostka: Czy wiesz, że data urodzin jej ojca jest prawie identyczna jak data jej urodzin? Relacje z innymi uczniami 'Z Sashą Sesymphony' Dlatego, że Amelie jest bardzo zainteresowana mitycznymi stworzeniami, ma bardzo dobre kontakty z Sashą. Dziewczyny siedzą razem w ławce na lekcjach przyrody. Sasha chce przekonać Amelie do pływania ale ta pomimo, że jest po części związana z wodą, wstydzi się przyznać, że boi się wody. Oprócz tego obie dziewczyny uwielbiają śpiewać, co jeszcze bardziej zbliżyło je do siebie. 'Z Rochelle Goyle' Obie dziewczyny bardzo się lubią, między innymi za wyczucie stylu i miłość do Przerażancji - Miasta Mody. To Rochelle nakłoniła ją do nauki języka francuskiego. 'Z Bonitą Femur' Z Bonitą dziewczyna poznała się na pokazie mody Clawdeen. Od samego początku się polubiły. Czasem wychodzą razem na pchli targ, a potem odnawiają ubrania. Osiągnięcia Na pewną chwilę brak. Po czym ją rozpoznać #Jest bardzo wysoka #Nad nią zawsze wisi chmura deszczu. Niezapomniane Cytaty # Wystąpienia Sezon 1 Sezon 2 Sezon 3 Filmy pełnometrażowe: Ciekawostki *Urodziła się 11 sierpnia. *Jest spod znaku lwa. *Ma arachnofobię oraz przejściową klaustrofobię. *Bardzo nie lubi osób starszych. *Potrafi grać na flecie, fujarce i na keyboardzie. Ogólnie jest bardzo utalentowana muzycznie. *Jest uczulona na zwierzęcą sierść, przez to Bone zamieszkiwała przez kilka miesięcy dom jej dziadków, jednak od nowego semestru kocica mieszka razem z nią w dormitorium. * Ma bardzo szeroki zasób słownictwa. Jednak bardzo boi się występować ani przemawiać, więc nie ma kiedy wykorzystać tej umiejętności. *Zbiera bardzo wiele rzeczy, z biegiem czasu zmieniają się jej zainteresowania. *Bardzo lubi deszcz. *Ma bardzo słabą kondycję. *Nie potrafi pływać. *Lubi zbierać kamienie. *Mimo tego, że nie jest z pochodzenia Angielką, to szybko nauczyła się języka i potrafi bardzo płynnie czytać w języku angielskim. *Chociaż pochodzi z Polski, ma japońskie nazwisko ze względu na swoją rasę. *Jest wielką fanką mangi "Puella Magi Madoka Magica". *Odchudza się. *Jej wzrost wynosi 185 centymetrów. *Jej ulubionym anime jest "Czarodziejka z Księżyca". *Bardzo nie lubi chodzić do cyrku. *Od września 2014 roku uczy się języka francuskiego. *Jest fanką Justina Bittera, Kitty Purry oraz Casty Fierce. Szaleje także za zespołem Zjemwas Brothers. *Amelie, będąc córką smoczej królowej, jest księżniczką. Mimo tego, nie nosi korony i innych drogocennych klejnotów, ponieważ pragnie się dopasować do innych uczniów. O jej królewskim pochodzeniu wie tylko Sandra. *Jest ogromną fanką Alicji w Krainie Zombie. *Ma astmę. *Jej dzwonek na trumnofon to This is How we Do autorstwa Kitty Purry. *Uwielbia jeździć konno. *W dzieciństwie chciała zostać syreną. *Mówi się, że nikt nie śpiewa lepiej niż syreny, jednak Amelie ma o wiele bardziej rozwiniętą umiejętność śpiewania niż Sirena von Boo. wielokrotnie myślała o podjęciu kariery piosenkarskiej, lecz nie jest jeszcze do końca do tego przekonana, ponieważ boi się występować na scenie. Jednak bardzo zależy jej na spełnieniu tego marzenia, gdyż chce wystąpić w świetle reflektorów jako gwiazda estrady. *Zaprowadziła rewolucję w Straszyceum dzięki kompaktowemu błyszczykowi w zakreślaczu. Stroje 'New Scaremester' *'Linia:' New Scaremester AmelieCS0003.jpg|Grafika zastępcza *'Wydanie:' maj 2014 *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Amelie w tej serii ma rozpuszczone włosy, które sięgają do łopatek i są odrobinę podkręcone na końcach. Włosy są ozdobione jednym liliowym pasemkiem. We włosach dziewczyny widnieje spinka w kształcie pary skrzydeł układających się w serce. Amelie jest ubrana w czarną koszulę bez ramiączek ozdobioną srebrnym, błyszczącym kołnierzykiem i kilkoma guzikami. Pod koszulą, znajduje się sukienka w odcieniach fioletu, różu i kremu z motywem ptasich piór. Sukienka jest przekrojona w okolicach kolan. w uszach dziewczyny znajdują się srebrne kolczyki, przypominające kształtem krople deszczu. Na nadgarstku, widnieje srebrna bransoletka z różowo-srebrnym serduszkiem. Na nogach Amelie widnieją toporne botki z mnóstwem piór z odkrytymi palcami (buty pojawiają się ponownie w serii Basic i Ghouls' Getaway). Oczy dziewczyny są pomalowane na różowo i są ozdobione jasnym fioletowym cieniem z błyszczącymi drobinkami. paznokcie dziewczyny są pomalowane na przemian, na fioletowo i na różowo. Amelie dzierży w dłoni podręcznik do Upiornej literatury. Na ramieniu wisi kremowo-różowa torebka na zatrzask ze srebrnym łańcuszkiem. Do lalki dołączony jest pamiętnik. 'Monster Exchange' *'Linia: '''Monster Exchange 11791884_1630338907213165_1251711297_n.jpg|Oficjalny art *'Wydanie:' lipiec 2015 *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:''' - W tej serii, Amelie wybiera się do Strachattanu w ramach upiornej wymiany. Dziewczyna ma na głowie szary beret z kokardką w kolorach Stanów Zjednoczonych ozdobioną srebrnym znakiem przypominającym Fleur-de-lis. Włosy Amelie są w swoim standardowym kolorze, jednak zamiast liliowego pasemka, widnieje jedno w trzech kolorach, białym, czerwonym i niebieskim (takie jak mają Purrsephone i Meowlody). Są odrobinę dłuższe niż w serii podstawowej i odrobinę bardziej podkręcone na końcach. Grzywka jest zaczesana na bok i zakręcona. Uszy dziewczyny są ozdobione srebrnymi kolczykami z motywem róży. Na barkach dziewczyny spoczywa kremowe bolerko z przeźroczystymi falbanami. W tej samej tonacji, na ręce dziewczyny umiejscowiony jest falbaniasty, błyszczący nałokietnik. Strój dziewczyny składa się z dwóch części. Pierwsza - to biała bluzka ozdobiona sercem z motywem flagi USA. Druga - to spódnica ozdobiona wzorem w czarne wieżowce, jasne gwiazdy i światła. spódnica jest także ozdobiona srebrnym brokatem. spódnica dodatkowo została ozdobiona przeźroczystą falbaną. Dodatkowo, Amelie posiada błyszczący szal. Buty dziewczyny to czarne botki ze srebrnymi zatrzaskami i odrytymi palcami. Są dodatkowo wzbogacone o chusty, które także reprezentują znane dla flagi USA motywy. Do lalki został dołączony pamiętnik oraz szara, żłobiona walizka. Galeria AmelieMuroameMEP.jpg|Amelie Monster-Exchange Program - Tokyo Image.jpg|od Kaci AmelieCS0003.jpg|Amelie Campus Stroll. Strój inspirowany nową piosenką Meghan Trainor. AmelieBooYork0003.jpg|Amelie Boo York Skanowanie0002.jpg|od ejyszki~ Kategoria:Galaxy*Supernova Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Bogowie Kategoria:Duchy Kategoria:Hybrydy Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Amity.Gala